Ikanaide
by Kazu Kirana
Summary: Ketika kau jatuh cinta dan ingin memilikinya, kau harus rela melepaskannya. AkaxFem!Kuro. Dedicated for #AKAKUROXYGEN [YunAra Challenge 01]


"Umurnya tinggal seminggu lagi. Maaf, tapi kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin."

Suara bariton yang berasal dari seorang dokter menggema ke dalam telinga dua orang pemuda. Yang satu bersurai cokelat dan satu bersurai abu-abu. Mereka berdua kini tengah berada di ruang praktek dokter. Dinding bercat putih dan aroma yang khas menjadikan tanda ciri _khas_ rumah sakit.

Pemuda abu menghela napas, "Apakah ia tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi, dok?"

"Maaf, Mayuzumi-_san_. Tapi kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin," jawab dokter itu lembut sembari mengulas senyum pahit.

Pemuda abu—Mayuzumi Chihiro, mengangguk tipis sembari menepuk pelan pundak pemuda cokelat—mengisyaratkan agar ikut dengannya keluar ruangan. Pemuda cokelat itu hanya mengangguk singkat. Lalu, mereka berdua pun pamit untuk meninggalkan ruangan.

Sesampainya di luar, pemuda cokelat menatap ubin putih dengan tatapan kosong.

'_Umurnya tinggal seminggu lagi.'_

Kalimat yang diucapkan dokter tadi sukses membuat hatinya teriris. Begitu perih dan sakit mendengar kenyataan seperti itu. Kenyataan bahwa kekasihnya hanya hidup kurang lebih seminggu lamanya—bahkan bisa jadi kurang.

Pemuda itu mengusap kasar wajahnya, "Sial! Kenapa harus seperti ini?" Ia sudah sangat frustasi. Penyakit yang diderita oleh sang kekasih tidak bisa disembuhkan oleh tenaga medis. Lantas, apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

Chihiro menepuk pelan pundak pemuda cokelat.

"Shigehiro… lebih baik kau tenangkan dirimu."

Pemuda cokelat—Ogiwara Shigehiro, mendecak kesal sembari menjambak rambut frustasi.

"Chihiro, kau tak akan mengerti apa yang sedang aku rasakan sekarang."

"Justru karena aku mengerti," ujar Chihiro berusaha menenangkan.

Shigehiro menghela napas, "Apa… tidak ada kesempatan lagi?"

Chihiro mengulas senyum tipis, "Lebih baik kita dinginkan dulu kepala. Bagaimana?"

Shigehiro tidak menjawab melainkan mengangguk pelan. Melihat itu, Chihiro menghela napas lega—Shigehiro mau menerima ajakannya. Akhirnya, kedua pemuda itu pun turun sembari berjalan keluar rumah sakit menuju sebuah _café_ yang terletak di sebelah rumah sakit.

Mendinginkan pikiran sejenak memang bagusnya mampir ke _café_.

**.**

**Ikanaide**

**Kazu Kirana**

**Dedicated for #AKAKUROXYGEN [YunAra Challenge 01]**

**.**

"Shigehiro, kau sudah tenang?" tanya Chihiro seraya menyeruput cangkir yang berisi _coffee latte_.

Shigehiro mengangguk tipis seraya mengaduk-aduk sendok ke dalam cangkir yang berisi kopi. Pandangannya kosong—seakan-akan tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Iris abu Chihiro menangkap raut eskspresi Shigehiro. Ia begitu rapuh—sangat rapuh.

Bagaimana tidak? Kekasihnya—Mayuzumi Tetsuna, selaku adik kandung Chihiro, hanya hidup kurang lebih seminggu lamanya. Akibat kanker ganas yang menggerogoti tubuh mungilnya kurang lebih sudah dua tahun lamanya.

Apakah Tetsuna tersiksa? Jawabannya iya.

Menderita kanker itu tidak enak—apalagi kalau kanker tersebut bersifat liar yang artinya menjarah dan menggerogoti tiap organ dalam.

Chihiro menghela napas, "Shigehiro… aku tahu pasti berat bagimu dan bagiku juga. Mengingat bahwa waktu seminggu itu tidaklah lama."

Shigehiro mengusap wajahnya kasar, "Apa yang harus kulakukan, Chihiro? Rasanya aku sudah tidak memiliki semangat hidup lagi."

Chihiro menatap nanar pemuda di hadapannya. Ia berkata dengan nada pilu yang menyayat hati. Pemuda abu-abu mulai berpikir keras—apakah ia bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk sang adik tersayang?

Ia mengkerutkan kening pertanda tengah berpikir. Ayolah Chihiro, berpikir!

Disaat tengah berpikir tiba-tiba terbesit ide yang melintas di benak.

Chihiro menatap dalam iris cokelat di hadapannya, "Shigehiro, aku tahu mungkin ini terdengar sedikit gila tapi—apakah kau mau menemui mantan kekasih Tetsuna?"

Mantan kekasih? Memangnya Tetsuna pernah berhubungan dengan orang lain sebelumnya?

"Mantan kekasih? Tetsuna memiliki mantan?" tanya Shigehiro bingung seraya menautkan sebelah alis.

Chihiro mengangguk singkat, "Ya, sebelum jadian denganmu ia pernah menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang. Tapi, karena suatu alasan akhirnya Tetsuna sendiri yang memutuskannya."

Memutuskan? Tetsuna bisa memutuskan hubungan? Rasanya sedikit janggal mendengar Tetsuna memutuskan kekasihnya yang dulu. Memang apa yang terjadi? Apakah mereka pernah berantem hingga putus? Atau ada alasan lain lagi?

"Memang apa alasan Tetsuna memutuskan hubungannya?" tanya Shigehiro semakin penasaran.

Chihiro tidak menjawab pertanyaan pemuda cokelat. Ia mengeluarkan pulpen, lalu membalik struk pembelian dan menggoreskan pulpen di atas putihnya kertas. Putih kertas dinodai oleh hitamnya tinta. Shigehiro menangkap pergerakan tangan Chihiro yang tengah menuliskan sesuatu.

Selesai menulis, Chihiro memberikan kertas tersebut kepada pemuda di hadapannya.

"Ini alamatnya. Kau bisa menemui dan memintanya untuk menjenguk," ujar Chihiro pelan.

Shigehiro mengambil kertas tersebut. Iris cokelat membaca tiap rentetan kata yang tertulis pada kertas tersebut.

"Akashi Seijuurou? Dia adalah mantan kekasihnya?" tanya Shigehiro dengan nada penasaran yang terselip pada pengucapan.

Chihiro mengangguk, "Ya, dia adalah mantan kekasih Tetsuna. Ia merupakan seorang Direktur dari Perusahaan Mode."

"Bidang _fashion_, bukan?"

"Tepat sekali," jawab Chihiro mantap.

Shigehiro menatap kembali alamat yang tadi ditulis oleh Chihiro. Perusahaan itu terletak di Kota Kyoto, sedangkan mereka tinggal di Osaka. Berarti kurang lebih memakan waktu dua jam lamanya untuk menempuh kota tersebut.

"Berarti besok aku akan pergi ke sana," ujar Shigehiro seraya melipat lalu memasukkan kertas tersebut ke dalam saku celana.

Chihiro mengangguk, "Baik bila itu maumu. Aku akan menjaga Tetsuna di sini."

Shigehiro mengangguk mantap. Kalau boleh jujur, hatinya seakan tersayat mengatahui bahwa Tetsuna pernah menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang bernama Akashi Seijuurou. Meski sakit tapi harus ia lakukan. Demi kekasihnya, Mayuzumi Tetsuna.

Ia sempat berpikir, mungkin Tetsuna akan senang bila orang ini datang untuk menjenguknya. Sejujurnya, ia sangat merindukan senyum manis yang selalu tersungging di paras manis gadis bersurai _bluenette_ ini.

Iris _baby blue_ yang teduh dan selalu memancarkan kelembutan—sukses membuat Shigehiro jatuh hati akan pesonanya. Namun, yang berlalu biarlah berlalu.

Yang terpenting sekarang adalah ia harus mencari sosok yang bernama Akashi Seijuurou dan mempertemukannya dengan Tetsuna.

Salah satu cara baginya untuk membantu agar Tetsuna sembuh.

Sederhana namun menyakitkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Prefektur Kyoto.

Merupakan kota yang masih menyimpan kental akan adat dan budaya Jepang. Bangunan yang masih tradisional di tambah dengan pesona alam yang sangat indah. Begitu tenang dan damai. Memang sudah ciri _khas_ kota ini. Di sinilah, tempat di mana lahirnya para _Geisha_ Jepang yang sangat dihormati martabatnya.

Shigehiro berjalan memasuki sebuah gedung perusahaan yang kira-kira terdiri dari sepuluh lantai. Begitu masuk, tungkai kaki membawanya ke sebuah meja yang berada kurang lebih sepuluh meter di depan pintu dengan bertuliskan 'Resepsionis'. Ia menghentikkan langkah tepat di depan meja tersebut.

Salah seorang karyawan menatapnya lalu berkata sopan, "Selamat pagi, ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?"

Iris cokelat Shigehiro menangkap ekspresi lembut dari karyawan tersebut.

Sejenak ia berdehem lalu menjawab, "Saya ingin bertemu dengan orang yang bernama Akashi Seijuurou. Apakah dia ada?"

"Beliau ada, mari saya antarkan," ujar karyawan tersebut sembari beranjak dari tempatnya duduk lalu berjalan menuju _lift_. Shigehiro mengikuti karyawan tersebut, lalu mereka masuk ke dalam _lift_ dan karyawan itu menekan tombol yang bertuliskan angka delapan.

Suasana hening menyelimuti keduanya. Shigehiro sendiri merasa canggung dengan situasi seperti ini—tapi biarlah, yang penting sekarang adalah ia harus menemui Akashi Seijuurou.

Pintu _lift_ terbuka tepat di lantai delapan. Kini, keduanya berjalan keluar dari _lift_. Menyusuri lorong besar nan megah—di lorong tersebut di pasang kaca berukuran besar hingga terlihat dengan jelas pemandangan Kota Kyoto dari atas gedung ini.

Shigehiro mengulas senyum tipis.

Begitu indah sekali.

Sekitar lima menit, mereka akhirnya sampai di depan pintu besar bercat cokelat muda. Karyawan itu mengetuk pintu dengan sopan seraya berkata, "Permisi, Tuan. Saya datang kesini membawa tamu yang ingin menemui Anda."

Dari dalam sana, suara bariton nan dingin menjawab, "Masuk."

Karyawan itu memberi isyarat untuk Shigehiro agar ia masuk ke dalam. Pemuda cokelat mengangguk mengerti. Tangannya terangkat meraih gagang pintu lalu membukanya pelan. Tungkai kaki membawanya masuk ke dalam ruangan megah yang berukuran empat kali empat meter.

Ruangan itu dilapisi oleh cat berwarna putih susu. Sebuah meja kerja lengkap dengan kursi di letakkan tepat di depan sebuah kaca berukuran besar. Sofa yang sepaket dengan karpet dan meja di letakkan di tengah ruangan. Rak besar yang berisi buku-buku tebal menggantung manis pada tembok. Lalu yang terakhir ialah hiasan-hiasan berupa foto-foto Direktur yang tertata rapi pada tembok.

Sangat sederhana tapi terkesan elegan.

Shigehiro patut mengacungi jempol bagi siapapun yang mendesain ruangan ini sedemikian rupa.

Begitu masuk, ia mendapat tatapan tajam dari seorang pemuda bersurai _crimson_ yang tengah duduk di kursi kerja. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Akashi Seijuurou?

Tanpa ragu, Shigehiro berjalan mendekati meja kerja Seijuurou lalu berkata, "Apakah kau yang bernama Akashi Seijuurou?"

"Kalau kau tahu kenapa harus bertanya?" Seijuurou bertanya balik dengan nada ketus khasnya. Memang, pemuda ini sangat ketus akan orang baru—untuk dekat dengannya memang sangat memerlukan waktu. Mengingat sifatnya yang dingin juga keras kepala memang sangat susah untuk di dekati.

Shigehiro menghela napas, "Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

"Kalau itu penting lebih baik langsung ke topik pembicaraan. Aku sibuk."

Tanpa basa-basi, Shigehiro mengambil posisi duduk di seberang Seijuurou. Iris cokelat menatap dalam sosok pemuda di hadapannya.

Sangat tampan bagi seorang Direktur muda seperti Seijuurou.

Lantas, mengapa Tetsuna memutuskan hubungan mereka?

Shigehiro menghirup napas lalu membuangnya secara perlahan. Baiklah ia siap untuk berbicara sekarang.

"Akashi, maksud kedatanganku ke sini adalah untuk menjemputmu."

Seijuurou menautkan alis, "Menjemput? Memang kau ini siapa? Lancang sekali bicaramu."

"Maaf, aku tidak bermak—"

Belum selesai bicara, Seijuurou memotong perkataan Shigehiro, "Sudah sana pergi. Aku sibuk. Lagian aku tidak tahu siapa kau. Tidak sopan sekali langsung berkata seperti itu tanpa memperkenalkan diri terlebih dulu."

Shigehiro mengutuk kebodohannya sendiri. Duh, kenapa ia bisa lupa dengan hal kecil itu? Oke, ia harus bisa terlihat _pro_ di hadapan Seijuurou. Jangan sampai ia tahu kalau dirinya sebenarnya lupa memperkenalkan diri.

Shigehiro menghela napas, "Maaf, perkenalkan namaku Ogiwara Shigehiro. Maksud kedatanganku ke sini adalah untuk menjemputmu menemui seseorang."

"Hoo~ namamu Shigehiro ternyata. Menemui seseorang? Rasanya tidak ada," jawab Seijuurou enteng.

Shigehiro menggigit bibir bawah perlahan, berusaha mengumpulkan kekuatan. Mau tidak mau ia harus bilang—ingat, ini semua ia lakukan demi sang kekasih, Mayuzumi Tetsuna yang sekarang tengah berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit.

Pemuda cokelat menghirup napas lalu membuang secara perlahan. Oke, ia siap untuk mengatakan ini semua.

Shigehiro mencengkram serat-serat _jeans_ yang ia kenakan seraya berkata, "Akashi, ada yang harus kusampaikan kepadamu."

"Katakan dan jangan mengulur waktu lagi," jawab Seijuurou to the point.

Shigehiro menghela napas, "Sebenarnya, Tetsuna tengah dirawat di rumah sakit. Penyakit itu sudah menggerogoti tubuh mungilnya. Mungkin, dengan kau datang ke sana ia bisa sembuh."

Mendengar itu, Seijuurou sedikit kaget dengan perkataan Shigehiro. Ia tidak pernah tahu kabar Tetsuna semenjak mereka putus. Seijuurou lebih memilih menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaan ketimbang galau tidak jelas. Separah apapun situasinya, ia harus bisa bersikap profesional. Untuk itu, Seijuurou hanya memandang datar Shigehiro yang berkata demikian.

"Lalu, apa hubungannya denganku? Kau pasti kekasihnya, bukan?" tanya Seijuurou santai.

"Iya betul, aku kekasihnya, namun aku ingin kau menemuinya. Tolong, Akashi. Hanya kau satu-satunya harapan baginya untuk sembuh," jawab Shigehiro dengan tatapan memelas.

Seijuurou kembali menatap pemuda cokelat dengan tatapan tajam dan dalam.

"Tetsuna? Lagian kalau mau mati ya mati saja. Siapa peduli?"

Mendengar itu, mata Shigehiro membelak tidak percaya dengan omongan Seijuurou tadi. Apa katanya? Kalau mau mati ya mati saja? Apakah pemuda ini tidak memiliki perasaan iba sedikit pun?

Emosi Shigehiro naik hingga ubun-ubun mendengar omongan Seijuurou tadi. Sontak, pemuda itu bangkit berdiri sembari menarik kerah kemeja Seijuurou. Sorotan mata berubah menjadi dingin dan mengintimidasi, serta rahang yang mengeras pertanda menahan amarah.

"Kau, jaga bicaramu. Meski kau seorang Direktur tapi kata-katamu itu pedas dan tak beretika sekali. Apakah kau tidak punya rasa iba sedikit pun pada **mantan** kekasihmu, hmm?"

Seijuurou membulatkan iris dwi warnanya—tak percaya dengan omongan Shigehiro. Pemuda cokelat di hadapannya itu sudah tahu bahwa Tetsuna merupakan mantan kekasihnya. Sakit melanda hati Seijuurou begitu mengingat nama Tetsuna dan kejadian pahit yang ia alami sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu.

Pemuda _crimson_ mencengkram tangan pemuda cokelat seraya menjawab, "Tidak ada urusannya denganmu."

Dengan kasar, Seijuurou melepas cengkraman pada kemeja seraya bangkit berdiri lalu berjalan menuju kaca yang menghubungkan dunia luar dengan ruang kerjanya. Shigehiro terpaku menatap Seijuurou.

Sebegitu dingin kah pemuda ini?

Apakah hatinya sekeras batu atau kelakuannya sepanas api yang berkobar?

Shigehiro tidak tahu.

Pemuda cokelat menghela napas seraya menutup mata, "Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya selama ini Tetsuna masih memendam rasa padamu."

Seijuurou mengepal kedua tangan hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. "Lalu?"

"Aku tahu alasan ia menjadikanku kekasih hanya sebagai tempat pelampiasan dan perasaan iba. Aku tahu ia masih sangat mencintaimu—bahkan lebih. Untuk itu, aku ingin kau menemuinya. Aku pikir bila ia—"

"Kau pikir ini negeri dongeng? Dengan datangnya orang yang dicintai langsung sembuh? Buka matamu, ini kehidupan nyata yang penuh akan kekejaman dunia. Bukan kisah dongeng dengan alasan-alasan klise yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya." Seijuurou berucap sembari melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Sorotan mata menatap hampa pemandangan Kota Kyoto di hadapannya sekarang.

Mendengar itu, Shigehiro mulai berjalan mendekati Seijuurou yang tengah memunggunginya, "Kumohon, Akashi. Hanya kau, harapan satu-satunya bagi Tetsuna. Kumohon Akashi. Kumohon."

Seijuurou mendengus sinis, "Untuk apa aku menemui orang yang sudah menghancurkanku? Perasaanku sudah dibakar oleh api kebencian."

"A-aka—"

"Lebih baik kau pergi dari sini sebelum aku memanggil petugas keamanan. Kuhitung sampai tiga."

Shigehiro panik dengan ancaman Seijuurou.

"A-akashi! Kumohon dengar—"

"Satu."

Shigehiro semakin dibuat kalang kabut.

"Hanya kau satu-satunya harapan dia saat ini!"

"Dua."

"Akashi!" ujar Shigehiro panik. Otaknya serasa buntu dengan ancaman seperti itu. Mau tidak mau, ia harus memaksakan diri untuk berpikir. Apa yang harus ia lakukan agar Seijuurou mau mengiyakannya?

Disaat tengah berpikir, tiba-tiba sebesit ide terlintas dibenak. Sepertinya ia harus melakukan cara ini.

Begitu Seijuurou hendak mengucapkan angka 'tiga', tiba-tiba Shigehiro berlutut di hadapannya saat itu. Tanpa malu dan keraguan sedikit pun, ia rela berlutut di hadapan Direktur muda Akashi Seijuurou.

Sontak, Seijuurou membalikkan badan dan terkejut dengan perlakuan Shigehiro yang dikategorikan nekat itu.

Seijuurou berkata dengan suara sedikit terbata-bata, "Shi-shigehiro—"

"Akashi, aku rela berlutut di hadapanmu bahkan mencium kakimu sekali pun. Asalkan kau mau menemui Tetsuna dan memberikannya semangat. Kumohon, Akashi. Hidupnya tidak lama lagi, ia hanya memiliki umur seminggu—bahkan kurang dari seminggu," potong Shigehiro dengan nada pilu. Perlahan, ia dongakkan kepala hingga terlihat jelas wajah tampannya yang tengah menyiratkan tatapan memelas.

Melihat itu, hati Seijuurou mulai tergerak. Betapa besarnya perjuangan Shigehiro untuk membujuk Seijuurou agar mau menemui Tetsuna—meski pemuda cokelat itu adalah kekasih gadis _bluenette_.

Seijuurou menatap nanar pemuda di hadapannya. Untuk sekian lama, hati beku Seijuurou mulai mencair dengan disuguhi pemandangan seperti ini. Pemuda crimson berjalan mendekati Shigehiro. Tepat di hadapan Shigehiro, ia mengambil posisi setengah berlutut.

Ia menepuk pelan pundak Shigehiro sembari menghela napas, "Baiklah, aku akan menemuinya dan jangan bertindak seperti ini lagi, kau mengerti?"

Mendengar itu, tanpa disadari air mata Shigehiro turun dari kedua sudut mata. Ia merasa terharu sekaligus bahagia mendapat jawaban dari pemuda _crimson_. Akhirnya, pemuda itu menyetujui ajakannya.

Sontak, Shigehiro memeluk Seijuurou erat sembari berkata dengan linangan air mata kebahagiaan, "Terima kasih, Akashi. Aku sangat berterima kasih sekali."

Seijuurou diam sejenak, lalu ia mengulas senyum tipis seraya memeluk balik Shigehiro.

"Sama-sama, Shigehiro."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini, kedua pemuda itu sampai disalah satu rumah sakit di Osaka tempat Tetsuna dirawat. Shigehiro berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit dengan diikuti Seijuurou dari belakang. Menuju lantai lima dan berhenti tepat di kamar inap nomor 133.

Begitu tepat di depan kamar tersebut, Shigehiro menghela napas, "Seijuurou, kau sudah siap?"

"Aku selalu siap," jawab Seijuurou.

Mendengar itu, tangan Shigehiro tergerak untuk menggapai pintu. Digesernya pelan pintu tersebut dan terlihat ruangan yang berukuran empat kali empat meter dengan aroma khas rumah sakit. Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

Ruangan yang dilapisi cat berwarna putih susu yang dihiasi oleh tiga ventilasi udara. Ada tiga lukisan yang ditata semenarik mungkin menghiasi tembok. Televisi _LED_ berukuran empat puluh satu _inch_ itu berdiri manis di atas rak televisi. Sebuah sofa besar nan empuk menempel pada tembok dan di sinilah, tepat di depan rak televisi yang berjarak kurang lebih sepuluh meter terdapat ranjang yang diisi oleh seorang pasien—Mayuzumi Tetsuna.

Di hidungnya sudah dipasang _sonde_ lambung sepanjang kurang lebih tiga hingga empat puluh sentimeter. Sebuah jarum infus menancap mulus pada tangan kanan dan beberapa alat medis lain terpasang pada tubuh kurus gadis itu. Sebuah detektor jantung pun di letakkan tepat di sebelah ranjang pasien.

Melihat itu, Seijuurou terpaku.

Inikah keadaan Mayuzumi Tetsuna? Sang mantan kekasih?

Chihiro yang sedari tadi duduk di samping ranjang Tetsuna bangkit berdiri sembari berjalan mendekati pemuda _crimson_. Di genggamannya terlihat sebuah buku kecil yang disampul kertas biru muda. Langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan Seijuurou.

Pemuda itu tersenyum seraya memberikan buku tersebut kepada Seijuurou, "Terima kasih sudah mau datang, Seijuurou. Ini, kuberikan kau sebuah buku _diary_ miliknya agar bisa bernostalgia sejenak."

Tanpa basa-basi, Seijuurou menerima buku tersebut. Dibukanya buku tersebut dan iris dwi warna membaca jeli setiap tulisan yang tertulis di sana.

_Kamis, 14 Februari 2014_

_Dear Diary,_

_Halo diary, apa kabar? _

_Hari ini aku senang sekali karena Akashi-kun memberikanku bunga dan cokelat tepat di Hari Valentine. Sebelumnya aku berpikir kalau Akashi-kun itu memang tidak romantis, tapi pemikiranku salah. Aku sayang Akashi-kun!_

_Regards._

_Mayuzumi Tetsuna_

Seijuurou sedikit menahan tawa begitu membaca _diary_ tersebut. Ia sedikit bernostalgia akan hari itu—hari di mana temannya, Kise Ryouta, membantu ia membuat cokelat sendiri. Meski gagal, tapi Tetsuna menerima cokelat tersebut dengan senang hati.

Berikutnya, Seijuurou membuka lembaran _diary_ berikutnya.

_Minggu, 4 Mei 2014_

_Dear Diary,_

_Hari ini aku senang sekali! Akhirnya, Akashi-kun mengajakku nonton! Selama tiga tahun pacaran, kami belum pernah nonton bareng di bioskop. Mengingat Akashi-kun memang orang yang sibuk dan tebak apa yang kudapat? Ia membelikanku sebuah boneka kelinci kecil yang lucu sekali! Sangat manis dan imut, aku suka! Aku berharap bisa seperti ini terus._

_Regards,_

_Mayuzumi Tetsuna_

Seijuurou berusaha menahan tawanya lagi begitu membaca _diary_ tersebut. Memang, ia dikategorikan sebagai orang yang gila kerja. Untuk itu, jangankan bertemu, menanyakan kabar pun ia jarang—karena saking sibuknya.

Pemuda _crimson_ membuka lembaran diary selanjutnya.

_Sabtu, 20 Desember 2014_

_Dear diary,_

_Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa tapi yang jelas—aku tampak bodoh. Bahkan SANGAT bodoh. Aku… memutuskan hubunganku dengan Akashi-kun tepat di hari ulang tahunnya. Aku tahu aku sudah menyakiti hatinya tapi—ini demi kebaikan kami berdua. _

_Aku tidak tahan melihat wajahnya yang menyorotkan kesakitan amat terdalam. Sempat ia menciumku dan memelukku sembari membisikkan kata 'jangan pergi'—apalagi saat itu ia sedang melamarku menjadi calon tunangannya. Tetapi aku tidak bisa…_

_Diary…_

_Dua minggu yang lalu, aku difonis oleh dokter bahwa aku menderita kanker rahim stadium akut. Apa yang akan terjadi bila saat itu aku mengiyakan tawaran Akashi-kun? Yang ada aku malah menjadi beban baginya dan bahkan memberikan kesedihan yang begitu besar dan amat terdalam._

_Jika aku mengiyakan tawaran tersebut dan pada akhirnya kita menikah, aku tidak bisa mengandung anaknya. Malah justru itulah kesedihanku, aku tidak ingin pernikahan kami tidak membuahkan bibit baru untuk kelangsungan masa depan._

_Hidupku mungkin tinggal hitungan bulan atau mungkin jari._

_Maafkan aku, Akashi-kun._

_Maafkan aku._

_Ini semua kulakukan demi kebahagiaanmu. _

_Aku… di sini… berdoa untuk kebahagiaanmu…_

_Aku mencintaimu, Akashi-kun. _

_Tapi kau memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk menjadi pasanganku._

_Regards,_

_Mayuzumi Tetsuna_

Seijuurou membelak iris dwi warnanya. Tidak percaya dengan _diary_ yang dituliskan oleh Tetsuna. Berarti… selama ini… Tetsuna menderita kanker rahim stadium akut? Selama kurang lebih dua tahun lamanya?

Ia sudah sangat menderita sekali.

Perlahan, mata Seijuurou mulai memanas. Ditutupnya buku _diary_ tersebut dan memberikannya kembali pada Chihiro. Pemuda abu-abu menatap nanar Seijuurou yang berusaha setegar mungkin agar tidak menjatuhkan air mata.

"Sei—"

_Puk_.

Seijuurou menoleh dan mendapati Shigehiro tengah berdiri di sampingnya sembari menepuk bahunya pelan. "Seijuurou… aku merelakanmu dengan Tetsuna. Asalkan ia sembuh dan hidup bahagia itu tidak menjadi masalah—meski pada akhirnya aku lah yang tersakiti. Tetapi, aku menerima dengan lapang dada."

Iris dwi warna itu menangkap raut wajah sedih Shigehiro. Pemuda cokelat berkata dengan tulus dari lubuk hati terdalam. Yang terpenting bagi Shigehiro adalah kebahagiaan Tetsuna sendiri. Percuma bila ia mengekang Seijuurou untuk menemui sang kekasih, itu justru akan membuat Tetsuna semakin tersiksa.

Shigehiro lebih memilih dirinya tersakiti ketimbang tidak bisa melihat senyum manis Tetsuna.

Masokis? Biarlah ia menjadi masokis untuk sekali ini saja.

Shigehiro berbisik, "Seijuurou, temuilah dia. Jangan ragu untuk mengambil keputusan."

Seijuurou mengangguk paham. Tanpa basa-basi, ia pun berjalan mendekati ranjang Tetsuna sembari duduk lalu menggenggam lembut tangan mungil gadis _bluenette_.

Pemuda _crimson_ mengusap pelan surai _bluenette_ sembari mencium keningnya lembut. "Tetsuna… sudah lama kita tidak bertemu."

Iris dwi warna menangkap raut wajah Tetsuna.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu cemas dengan keadaanku."

Suara layar detektor jantung menjadi _backsound_ percakapan antara Seijuurou dengan Tetsuna.

"Tetsuna… sejujurnya, terima kasih kau pernah mencintaiku dengan setulus hatimu. Awalnya, aku berpikir bahwa tidak akan ada gadis yang ingin bersamaku—tapi opini itu ternyata salah. Kau. Datang dan mulai mewarnai hidupku dengan senyum manis yang selalu terpoles di wajah cantikmu."

Seijuurou berusaha menghirup napas dan membuangnya secara perlahan. Ia harus bisa menstabilkan emosi.

"Meski aku terkadang kurang memperhatikanmu, tapi kau begitu mencurahkan seluruh perhatianmu padaku. Mulai dari bangun tidur hingga tidur kembali. Hei, apakah kau tahu? Aku masih ingat ketika aku sempat tidak sarapan karena terlambat untuk ke kantor dan kau mengomeliku di telepon hingga kupingku panas. Jujur saja aku masih ingat dengan kejadian konyol itu, hahaha…"

Tidak ada jawaban dari si empu. Hanya pergerakan dada yang naik turun saja.

"Tetsuna… kenapa… kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku bahwa kau mengidap penyakit ini? Kenapa? Apakah kau takut aku tersakiti hanya karena hidupmu tinggal hitungan jari lagi, hmm?" tanya Seijuurou.

Di belakang sana, Shigehiro dan Chihiro menatap nanar Seijuurou yang tengah berbicara dengan gadis _bluenette_. Dua pemuda itu sudah rela bila Tetsuna pergi mendahului mereka.

"Kau adalah gadis tegar dan kuat yang pernah kutemui. Untuk itu, kau harus bisa bangkit untuk melawan penyakit ini. Aku yakin kau bisa. Tetsuna, kumohon jawab aku."

Tidak ada respon apapun.

Seijuurou mulai mengeratkan genggamannya, "Tetsuna… sejujurnya aku masih mencintaimu—bahkan melebihi siapapun. Kau adalah orang yang masih setia melekat di pikiran dan hatiku."

Seijuurou mengusap lembut pipi tirus Tetsuna.

"Bila kau pergi. Aku… aku merelakan kepergianmu. Aku berharap suatu saat kita bisa bertemu lagi. Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuna," ujar Seijuurou sembari mencium lembut kedua belah bibir Tetsuna. Tanpa disadari, air mata jatuh membasahi paras tampan pemuda _crimson_.

Kalimat terakhir Seijuurou pun keluar. Tanpa disadari, kedua sudut mata Tetsuna mengeluarkan air mata—kedua sudut bibir terangkat sedikit hingga membentuk senyum tipis.

Dan disitulah, layar detektor jantung yang awalnya naik turun menjadi lurus.

Seijuurou menggenggam erat tangan Tetsuna sembari menangis—begitu juga halnya dengan Chihiro dan Shigehiro. Ketiga pemuda ini menangis dalam diam.

Tidak ada nadi.

Tidak ada detak jantung.

Penderitaan dan kisah hidup Tetsuna berakhir di sini.

Setidaknya, ia bisa bertemu kembali dengan orang yang ia cintai.

Yang pada akhirnya merelakan kepergiannya untuk selama-lamanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-FIN-**

* * *

**A/N:**

Finally! Selesai juga fik challenge dengan tema AkaxFem!Kuro

Sebenarnya, saya sudah tiga kali banting stir karena kebingungan mencari plot yang bagus—dan ini merupakan ide ketiga saya yang akhirnya saya kembangkan menjadi bumbu angst yang entah berhasil atau gagal.

Sebelum itu, saya ingin memberikan beberapa backsound dalam fik ini. Para pembaca bisa melihat link video di sini:

1\. Adegan Akashi membaca diary Kuroko _Ariana Grande_ – _Almost It's Never Enough_ _**youtube,com/watch?v=b87dBaL4qI0**_

2\. Adegan Akashi yang menggenggam tangan Kuroko hingga akhir _Ikanaide (Piano Version)_ _**youtube,com/watch?v=ghFq2i_wCI8**_

Nah, sebelum penutup, saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih bagi para pembaca yang sudah mampir dan membaca cerita buatan saya.

Saya mohon maaf bila terjadi banyak kekurangan dalam cerita ini.

Kritik, saran, dan komentar sangat dibutuhkan untuk karya-karya selanjutnya XD

Regards,

Kazu Kirana


End file.
